


A day with Alec and Magnus

by writingstorys08



Series: Alec and Magnus and their Youtube Videos [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, YoutubeAlec/Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstorys08/pseuds/writingstorys08
Summary: Alec and Magnus have decided that they would do a video together showing what they do throughout the day.





	

"Babe, what do you think if we did a video together, to show, the people that follow us, what we do throughout the day?"- Magnus said to Alec, after looking at the comments in his last Twiter post.  
"You sure about that? I mean do you think we have anything interesting to show them?"  
"Hum... Yeah"  
"If you sure, ok!"- Alec said smiling and giving a kiss on cheek to his boyfriend.  
"We will do it tomorrow"

Next day, Alec was still bed when he heard his boyfriend talking, supposedly for the camera, and he thought Mags wasn't in their bedroom. Until he saw him standing in the door on the bedroom.  
"So you all asked us to do this video, so today this is happening. But first take a look at how my beautiful man looks, when he wakes up!!"- said Magnus, with a huge smile.  
"Babe, please i have to wash my teeth first and clean my face!!"- Alec said, but didn't move from the bed.  
"Alec, you look fine, just say good morning to everyone!"  
"Morning"- Alec said, giving a smile and then a kiss to Magnus. " So now that you saw how bad i look when i wake up, i'm gonna shower and get ready for the day!"

While taking breakfast Alec look to the camera saying: " So we always make sure to take the breakfast together, and today we are eating pancakes with some orange juice that i made earlier". Magnus smile, saying:" Yeah, you see my Alexander can make the best breakfast in the world, just this week he made a fruit salad and chocolate cake from my breakfast. It tasted so good!" Alec smiled and reach for Mags hand, holding it.

After that, they decided to go for walk, with Alec holding Mags hand and the camera. " So, sometimes we go for a walk and we always find something new to look and take a picture. Mags loves this garden, because they have the most beautiful birds and flowers!"  
"Well, baby that and the fact that i first saw you here", said Magnus giving a kiss to Alec.  
"Love you, Mags" "Love you too, Alec".

After that they went shoping to their local supermarket, with Mags holding the camera to show what they are doing.  
"Alec we should buy more oranges and more of the bread that you usually eat in the afternoon"  
" Yeah we should, and don't forget your favorite chocolate!"  
"I will not forget that, cause my mood depends on that"  
Alec couldn't stop smiling cause the last time they didn't have that chocolate, Mags was a little bit grumpy.

After that they went home. Alec decided to do their lunch, which would be steaks with french fries.  
" So i guess you all know now how cook in this house. Alec cook better than me, but that fine cause i do other things like cleaning and giving a little color to our house"- Mags said.

In the afternoon, they went to gym together. After that, Mags grab the camera and start speaking. "So Alec was the one that made me go to gym with him. At first, i wasn't sure about that, but then he promise that we would go together and only did like 30 minutes at first. Now, we stay for like an hour and i actually like it."  
"See Mags, i was right about that! Plus we get to do it together!"  
" Yeah, i guess you were right!" 

After they got home, they end their video, with Alec saying:" So, this is what we do in your days. After going to the gym we go work on our youtube channel! We also work on that in the mornings"  
" Yeah, sometimes i have to go to some meetings and that is mostly in mornings."- Mags said.  
" Well, this is when we say goodbye. Be sure to check our twiter, facebook and instagram and leave a comment below saying what you what to see more on our videos"- Alec said  
"Yeah, that's it. Thank for the support"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my english


End file.
